¿Quién duerme esta noche?
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Winry había terminado por escabullirse a su cuarto para dormir con él. El ex alquimista no sabía qué era más peligroso: si los redondos senos que se apegaban inocentemente contra su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo, o la idea de que todo estaba movido por la más pura deliberación.


**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Línea de tiempo:** Post-Brotherhood.

* * *

**"¿Quién duerme esta noche?"**

* * *

En la residencia Rockbell, un pequeño bulto se escabullía entre las sombras del vestíbulo. Era Winry, cubierta por una manta blanca tan larga, que se arrastraba por el suelo. El viento helado de mediados de invierno que rodeaba Reesembool, azotaba las ventanas en oleadas, generando un hosco arrullo que disfrazaba los pasos de la mecánico quien, a las dos de la mañana, pretendía hacerle una visita a alguien de esa misma casa, sin ser vista.

Edward leía un grueso volumen de Medicina, echado en toda la extensión de su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama, y con una pequeña lámpara de escritorio como única fuente de luz. Se restregó los ojos en un momento, resintiendo la vista luego de leerse cinco capítulos enteros de corrido. Pero continuó forzosamente, dispuesto a terminar la última carilla que tenía en frente, antes de irse a dormir la mona.

—Ed.

La voz femenina resonó suavemente en el cuarto, y Winry recibió de lleno la intensa mirada dorada de Edward. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al pensar que se veía muy apuesto con esa pose intelectual y taciturna.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue el saludo sumamente amoroso del susodicho, y la chica se obligó a mantener el tinte delicado en la voz.

—Vine a verte, tonto, ¿qué más? —respondió haciendo un mohín.

Él sonrió levemente, un tanto avergonzado, y dejó lo que leía a un lado.

—Bien —Examinó su apariencia y exhaló una bocanada con aire risueño—. Pareces lista para adentrarte en el desierto.

—Es que hace frío —Se fue acercando a la cama—. Anda, hazme un lugar.

Edward se abstuvo de alzar una ceja ante el comentario y apartó una porción de la abrigada colcha que lo cubría.

Desde que hubiera admitido, algún tiempo atrás y de una manera muy poco romántica sus sentimientos hacia su amiga de la infancia, ambos mantenían una extraña relación que oscilaba entre: el amor más profundo de hermanos, la camaradería de los mejores amigos y las peleas de un matrimonio de treinta años. A Edward no le molestaba en absoluto ese hecho, porque siempre había sido así; lo único que cambiaba las cosas entre ellos ahora era que ostentaban el título mutuo de _"novios"_ y, por consiguiente, _había contacto físico._ Pero nunca iban demasiado lejos de los besuqueos comunes. Edward no quería presionar a Winry, por más que en demasiadas ocasiones, le dieran ganas de agarrarla y hacerle toda clase de cosas innombrables.

Así que para el ahora ex alquimista, resultaba bastante extraño que su novia quisiera compartir una cama con él.

_"Tu mente ya está corrupta, Acero. Aún más sucia y maloliente que las alcantarillas de Central. Quizás __Winry quiere compartir un romántico momento de sueño contigo. Cosas de chicas."_, dijo la voz de su conciencia (que era idéntica a la de Mustang), y él debió darle razón a sus cavilaciones internas, dejarse de pensar en él, Winry, una cama y el calor de dos cuerpos que duermen juntos, y comportarse como un ser digno y respetable.

—Dejaré esto aquí —dijo su novia, deshaciéndose de la sábana que la cubría y dejándola colgar sobre una silla.

De más está decir que ni siquiera se percató de la expresión de auténtico horror que él había esbozado.

Porque bien, era _tolerable_ (tolerable, tenía que aclarar, no aceptable ni manejable. _Tolerable_) ver a Winry pasearse de aquí para allá vestida con un pequeño top negro, enseñando el buen trabajo que puede hacerle la pubertad a una persona, durante el día. Cuando Edward podía alejarse unos cuantos metros, serenar su cabeza y su entrepierna, y volver a los pocos minutos, con un semblante compuesto.

Pero ningún ser humano con sangre en las venas (y dieciocho años) podía lidiar con la visión de Winry Rockbell en una escasa camiseta larga sin mangas, que le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y que, aunque no tenía ningún detalle, sino una fina y blanca superficie, insinuaba lo suficientemente bien sus atributos (_que no eran pocos_, le recordó la voz del Coronel Bastardo).

—Anda, Ed, hazte a un lado —Le dijo, acomodándose en el costado izquierdo de la cama—. Estos días no tuvimos mucho tiempo de estar juntos —habló, y él recordó que ella había estado muy ocupada con unos encargos y se había tenido que encerrar en el taller gran parte de la semana—. Quería estar contigo.

Edward tragó pesado, agradeciendo la débil iluminación que no delataría su sonrojo, y pensando que era un auténtico depravado sexual. Tendría que estar solamente enternecido por la confesión de su novia, no_ caliente y enternecido._ Era una mala combinación.

—Eh, ¿de repente eres mudo? —dijo Winry con tono incierto, diciéndose a sí misma que Edward tenía un semblante entre conflictuado y avergonzado.

Se apresuró a justificarse del modo más estúpido que se le ocurrió.

—No, no es nada. Sólo tengo un poco de frío —Y después se arrepintió de poseer cuerdas vocales, aire en los pulmones y haber dicho eso, porque al segundo siguiente tenía a Winry acobachada a su lado, abrazándolo, apegando demasiado sus formas femeninas contra su cuerpo.

—Haberlo dicho antes, tonto —Le sonrió hermosamente—. Dormiremos abrazados, ¿vale?

Edward pensó por un instante si acaso esa propuesta y los senos de su novia, tortuosamente aplastados contra sus costillas, habían sido acciones movidas por la inocencia o por la más pura deliberación. Se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba en condiciones de pensar, de todos modos.

_"Joder, ¿quién duerme esta noche?"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**_  
_

**¡Holaaaaaaa! Bueno... otro más de Ed y Win. Hay una segunda parte para ésto, me falta pulir el borrador, pero mañana la subo. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció esta? Si los dejó con la intriga de qué puede pasar, me animaría a subir la otra, sino, creo que tendría que dejarlo acá.**

**De cualquier modo, ojalá les haya gustado. Espero sus respuestas y les mando un besote y ¡éxitos! ;)**


End file.
